This invention relates generally to aerosol spray cans, and more specifically to a cone-shaped nozzle for an aerosol spray can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,407 (Knight) describes an aerosol spray can with several nozzles for application of the spray can contents into hard-to-reach places. This patent discloses a cone-shaped nozzle which discharges through orifices in its outer conical surface, but not through its tip. The release valve in this patent is activated by a push-button in the side of the can.
Still, there is a need for a simple and economical aerosol can spray nozzle which can also activate the release valve. This invention addresses this need.
This invention is a cone-shaped nozzle for an aerosol spray can. The nozzle discharges through an orifice in the tip of the cone. The tip orifice is the top of a cylindrical passageway near the center of the top of the cone. The central cylindrical passageway extends through the center of the cone. At or near the bottom of the cone is a cylindrical stem, through which the central cylindrical passageway also extends.
The nozzle is supplied through an orifice in the bottom of the stem. The stem orifice is the bottom of the central cylindrical passageway. The bottom of the stem and the stem orifice cooperate with the top of a release valve in the top of the aerosol can. The stem is long enough to permit the cone-shaped nozzle to be depressed on its top, and travel downwardly far enough to activate the release valve. Optionally, there is an opening in the wall of the stem to permit the ingress of aspirating air into the central cylindrical passageway when the release valve is activated.